The present invention relates to vibration-isolating attachment means for a handle of a chain-saw.
Conventionally, various measures taken to attach the lower end of the front handle of a chain-saw to the side portion of the chain-saw main body are well know. For example, in certain vibration-isolating means for the handle of the chain-saw, a cylindrical vibration isolating rubber is provided interposing between the chain-saw main body and the front handle, and fastening screws extending outwardly from both ends of the vibration isolating rubber are screwed into the lower end portions of the chain-saw main body and the front handle to be fixed while the front handle is connected through a wire to the chain-saw main body. Thus the chain-saw main body is usually held by the vibration isolating rubber, whereas when the vibration isolating rubber is damaged the wire will protect the chain-saw main body and the front handle from being separated with each other, thereby preventing a subsidiary accident of the chain-saw and assuring the security for the operator.
In those attachment means, however, there remains the problems such as the wire has to be provided connecting between the chain-saw main body and the front handle, and it is necessary to repeatedly ascertain by the operator a condition of the wire to be held for enabling the connection between them upon emeregency.